The Three Swordsmen
by Bloodwriter
Summary: Link,Sora,and Revan have been transported to a whole new world.They have been asked to work together to help stop a great evil. But can they work together or will they fall before the wrath of the mighty Azarath. Read and find out. Please R&R.
1. The Meeting of the Swordsmen

_Thy name is Bloodwriter and this is my first fan fiction on this site. It takes three great swordsmen from three different game platforms. These swordsmen are _Link _from the _Zelda _series, _Revan _from the _Knights of the Old Republic _series, and _Sora _from the _Kingdom Hearts _series. So let thy suspense end and let thy story begin. I welcome thee to the story of The Three Swordsmen._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Revan, Link, or Sora. But I do own the character, creatures, and places that I have made for this story._

_Author Note: The Link in this story is older version. Also, the Sora in this story is the one in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 2. Which means he is 15 and his clothes are darker. Also, he uses both the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion keyblades. And lastly, Revan uses a green double-bladed lightsaber and is wearing a dark jedi cloak like in KOTOR 2._

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Swordsmen 

In the land of Hyrule, Link was clashing blades with his archenemy, Ganon. He was able to blind Ganon long enough to retrieve the Master Sword which had been knocked out of his hand earlier. But as soon as he had grabbed it, Ganon brought down his sword and clashed it with Links sword. Then, as Ganon knocked Link down as was about to dig his sword in him, he started to slow down. Then he stopped completely. He looked around to find that everything else had frozen as well, even Princess Zelda. Link got up and said," What the hell?" Suddenly, a small, white twister appeared around Link. He started to swirl around like crazy. "What is going on?" said Link in his mind. Suddenly, Link disappeared into thin air.

On the bridge of the Star Forge, Revan's lightsaber clashed against Malak's. It looked like Revan finally had the upper hand on a tired out Malak. But suddenly, Malak drained the energy out of one the ghost-like jedi that was hanging around. All of his strength had returned as he used the force to push Revan into the wall. Revan fell off the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up to see Malak about to bring down his lightsaber down on him. But suddenly, he started to slow down. He then stopped completely, as if he was frozen. Revan got up and looked around to see everything else had frozen as well. Even some ships that were outside the bridge window had stopped. "What of the force has happened?" said Revan aloud as he turned off his lightsaber. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small, white twister surrounded Revan. It twirled him around with great speed as he said in his mind," What darkside power is this?" All of a sudden, Revan disappeared into thin air.

In the world of the heartless, Sora was clashing both his keyblades with the sword of Ansem. Each combatant had fought with full force. But suddenly, Ansem's guardian appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Sora feet in mid air, and slammed him into the ground. But Sora was able to get to back to his feet in an instant. He then crossed blades with Ansem and was able to get Ansem with a hit. But then suddenly, out of the ground, came Ansem's guardian. He shot straight up, hitting Sora with great force. Sora landed with a thud on the floor. Ansem took this moment and was about to deliver the final blow. Sora looked up to see Ansem in the air with his blade pointed at Sora. It looked as if Sora had finally been defeated. But then suddenly, Ansem began to slow down. Then he stopped completely. Sora was confused. He looked around to see everything else had frozen. Even the heartless that had been watching stopped. Sora got up and was trying to figure out what was going on, when a small, white twister appeared around Sora and started twirling him around. "In the name of Kingdom Hearts, what the heck is going on?" said Sora in his thought as he started to feel sick. He opened his eyes to see that everything started to fade into darkness. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Ansem fade as well. Sora then fell unconscious.

Sora later woke up to find himself in a dark area. He was about to get up when he heard some groans behind him. He quickly looked back to see two other people waking up. One of them who looked as if he was in his thirties wore a black cloak that practically covered his whole body except his head. This man had a long black ponytail, green eyes, and was tan. The other person was a seventeen-year-old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a green cap along with some green clothes. He also had a large sword and a silver shield. He was the first to speak. "Where am I?" said the blonde teenager. Then suddenly, there came a voice from out of nowhere. "All of you," it had said as Sora, Link, and Revan jumped to their feet," are here because I have brought you here." Revan shouted out," And who, if I may ask, are you?" Out of the darkness, came an old man with a in a brown cloak and had a brown walking stick. He looked at all three of them and said," I am the Elder One, and I need all of your help."

_And so, chapter one has concluded. It would be grateful if thy reader would review their opinions. Also, if thy reader has any questions, go on and send them in. As for me, I will be back soon with chapter 2. Until then, Bloodwriter has vanished._


	2. The Journey Begins

_Sir Bloodwriter here, and ready for the next installment of The Three Swordsmen. As far as everyone knows, Sora, Link, and Revan have been transported to a mysterious land, and have meet the Elder One. But that is far as everyone knows. And so let us begin the second chapter to this tale. Let thy chapter begin._

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins 

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Sora as The Elder One put up his hand to silence them. "Before I can tell all thee why I have brought them here," The Elder One had said," I believe some introductions are in order." Link, Sora, and Revan looked at each other and Revan replied," My name is Revan." Sora looked at him, then at Link, then at The Elder One, and then said," My name's Sora." Link shrugged and said," Name's Link." After they had said their names, The Elder One nodded and replied," I have brought each of you here because you all are the greatest swordsmen in the universe. You each have proven yourselves in each of you worlds. Now, I bring you all together because it is us, my world, that needs your help."

"What?" said Sora, Link, and Revan in unison. "Each of you is a great warrior in your worlds," said The Elder One as he walked towards Sora. He then said," Sora is the chosen one. The one true Keyblade Master." The Elder One then walked over to Link and said," Link is the hero of time. He has defeated many evils, protecting his land of Hyrule." And then The Elder One glared at Revan. "Of coarse, not all of us began at the journey of light. Some of us started the path of darkness." Sora and Link looked at each other and then at Revan. The Elder One walked towards Revan, Revan being suspious of the old man. The Elder One spoke again," Some of us have slaughtered hundreds of his own kind without remourse, without regret. But then, one of us lost his memories and forgot all he had done. Then one of us began to do good, not knowing that he had cause a civil war. But when had discovered his true past, instead of choosing to regain his former power, he continued to follow the path of light. This man," said The Elder One as he put his hand on Revan's shoulder," is the former dark lord, Revan Darkmatter. Now he is protector of his galaxy."

"Ok," said Revan, glaring at The Elder One asking himself how did this man know everything in his life," now that we all know each other, could you tell us what do you and your people need." The Elder One pulled his arm away and started to walk away from the three heroes. He then stopped and turned back to the warriors. "There is a great evil that is terrorizing my people's land," The Elder One began," and has been for 1000 years. And for 1000 years, I have sent our greatest warriors to try and defeat them. All have failed. That is why I have brought each of you here. You each have defeated great evils in you path to light." As he had said this, Revan replied," yeah, and I would have vanquished one of the greatest if you hadn't teleported me here." Sora added," yeah, me too." Link looked at Revan, Sora, and The Elder One and then replied," ditto." The Elder One put his hand up and replied," Do not be worried, for I have frozen time in each of your worlds so that when I send you back, it will be as if we never meet. But for now, let thy journey begin."

Suddenly, the floor shifted and Sora, Revan, and Link fell through some holes and landed in a forest. The three heroes looked up, expecting to see what they had came out of, but to their surprise, there was nothing there. "Well," said Link as he stood up and brushed some dust off of him," that was sure rude." Sora got up and replied," yeah. He didn't even tell us who this dark lord was anyway. How are we supposed to find some one that we don't even know, and in a place we have no knowledge of." Revan simply replied," I have a feeling that we will be seeing him again. But for now, we should make camp." The two younger heroes nodded and started to help Revan find some shelter.

Meanwhile, in the land of darkness, a lowly servent rushes up to his master. "Master, Master," said the goblin with a concerned look on his face," he has found new warriors." His master merely chuckled and replied," So, the old fool is still trying. Well, just like before, I, Azarath, the Lord of Darkness, will slay them all."

_And so thy chapter ends. And with it, is my writing for now. Until I write again, let thy Bloodwriter vanish._


	3. Chapter 3: Distrustful Beginnings

_Sir Bloodwriter has returned. Thou knows that many have wondered about where thou has been. Thou don't know if those will believe, but thou was in a terrible car accident. Thou has been in a coma for at least 90 days passed. When thou finally woke up, thou was still badly injured. So thou had to stay in the hospital for 60 more days to pass. Now, Sir Bloodwriter has fully recovered and ready for the next chapter to his wondrous story. So, let thy story continue._

_Author Note: To Lunros. Thou knows Sora does not wield both keyblades unless in the drive mode, but thou wanted to have each swordsmen have a different kind of sword or style. Revan has a double-bladed lightsaber. Link has one sword and a shield. So thou wanted Sora to be different than Link, which is thou's reason to give Sora the two keyblades._

Chapter 3: Distrustful Beginnings

After making a small hut, the three swordsmen sat next to the camp fire. None of them spoke for a while. But each was thinking about what was going on. "Man, what gives that old the right to drag me from my home of Hyrule," thought Link with anger," and then send me on this other journey." Link then looked at his other companions. "And how the hell am I supposed to trust these other two guys," thought Link," For all I know, they could secretly working for Ganon."

As Link was pondering this, Sora looked up at him. Link quickly looked in a different direction. Sora glared at him thinking," What was he looking at?" Sora then looked to Revan, who was meditating, and thought," How can I trust these guys? Especially this guy. If what that old guy said was true, then this guy used to be a bad guy. How do I know he won't go back to being bad?"

As Sora was deep in thought, Revan was saying in his head," How did that old man know of my past? Hell, I didn't even know about my past until a week ago. And how can I trust these two. How do I know their wills aren't weak and that they'll slip to the dark side? I will have to keep an eye on them."

As they all were thinking, a shadowy figure watched them. They had no idea that they were being watched.

_And thy ends chapter 3. Thou knows thy chapter is short, but thou will make it up next chapter. Until then, let thy Bloodwriter vanish._


End file.
